


Memories

by k1nser (taesmyseoulmate)



Series: My Poetry [1]
Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesmyseoulmate/pseuds/k1nser
Summary: Hello! I took a creative writing class last semester and wrote some poems that I've been wanting to share.Please let me know what you think by leaving kudos or a comment!
Series: My Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123577





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I took a creative writing class last semester and wrote some poems that I've been wanting to share.  
> Please let me know what you think by leaving kudos or a comment!

**Memories**

Each love,

Like a sunset,

Beautiful,

Full of color,

Fleeting and unique,

Ebbing into darkness

Leaving behind a colorless canvas.

Some loves will last till dawn,

Spanning to eternity.

Others will dim,

Eradicating all evidence of existence.

Wait, what could that be?

Shining, up there, so miserably,

A galaxy full of forgotten memories.


End file.
